Gaiden ALSA - Fragments
by Margarida
Summary: Gaiden ds fic ALSA, escrita pela Krika Haruno. Pequenos fragmentos de vida que flagramos quando observamos por uma fresta na janela...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e ás editoras licenciadas.

Assim como Darkest Night, do Ikarus, a fic Alsa da Krika Haruno tem mexido com a minha cabeça e imaginação. Diversos momentos relatados na fic ficam aqui, povoando a minha mente e me dando idéias de como seriam se houvesse um algo mais ou um momento oculto aos olhos da Krika, mas não dos personagens... Tá, essa última frase foi uma viagem sem tamanho...

Enfim, eu pedi e a Krika autorizou, então segue o primeiro capítulo do gaiden que eu desenvolvi, intitulado "Fragments" justamente por se tratar de alguns momentos descritos na fic que na minha imaginação renderam um algo a mais. Eles não serão postados em ordem cronológica e sim de acordo com o desenvolvimento de ideias que surgirem na minha cabeça...

E no primeiro capítulo, os sonhos de uma brasileira em seu sono bêbado e o que se passa na mente de um sagitariano em dúvida...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fragment #01 – Garotos**

**Aiolos x Sheila**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Não era por causa do chão duro. Muito menos porque pegara o travesseiro errado, já que gostava de dormir com o mais alto. Tampouco por causa dos pensamentos desencontrados acerca dos últimos acontecimentos. Nada disso era a causa de sua repentina insônia. Era por causa dela.

Aquela maluca que dormia a sono alto em sua cama, feito pedra. Efeito imediato da bebedeira há poucas horas, no jardim de rosas ao lado do templo. Ainda tinha vontade de matar Fernando por deixá-la sozinha com uma garrafa de vinho, bebendo como se não houvesse o dia seguinte. Mas, por outro lado, talvez tivesse que agradecer ao mineiro também.

Sim, porque se não fosse o alto índice alcoólico no sangue de Sheila, jamais teria feito aquelas descobertas interessantes. E alguma dolorosas também. Levantou-se, sentando-se no chão, com os braços apoiados na cama. A brasileira dormia, com o rosto virado para si e enrolada no lençol que a cobria. Estaria sonhando ou estava tão bêbada que a mente simplesmente apagara?

Esboçou um sorriso, que logo morreu em sua jovem face. Observou atentamente o rosto de Sheila, ela tinha até pequenas marcas de expressão na testa e ao redor dos olhos, que atestavam não somente a sua idade, mas muitas das experiências vividas... E quanto a ele?

Era um moleque, como ela bem observara em sua sinceridade embriagada. De que adiantava ter transado com mais da metade das servas do Santuário, se quando estava diante de uma mulher que mexia com ele não sabia como agir? Espere um pouco... Aiolos balançou a cabeça, devagar. Como assim, uma mulher que mexia com ele?

Não era possível, aquilo era somente um pensamento idiota que passara pela sua mente. Ele era um cavaleiro de Atena, futuro Grande Mestre do Santuário e não poderia se deixar levar por sentimentos ou ideais românticos. Ademais, ela iria embora do Santuário em breve, sem lembrança alguma dele ou do que poderiam ter vivido juntos.

Estava em silêncio, a respiração quase suspensa, quando notou Sheila se mexer um pouco sobre o colchão. Notou que ela franzia a testa, estaria com dor? Ou sua mente trabalhava em algum sonho?

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estava em seu quarto no apartamento de seus pais, sentada sobre sua cama com o notebook aberto, redigindo uma matéria sobre a inauguração do Pronto Atendimento da Vila de Paranapiacaba para o site da Secretaria de Saúde. Vez ou outra parava o que estava escrevendo para estalar o pescoço e tentar entender de onde vinha aquela dorzinha de cabeça insistente. Sobre a cômoda, o som estava ligado em uma rádio que tocava àquela hora a faixa dedicada ao rock brasileiro. Foi quando uma música começou a tocar.

**Garotos gostam de iludir****  
><strong>**Sorriso, planos, promessas demais****  
><strong>**Eles escondem o que mais querem****  
><strong>**Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais****  
><strong>**São sempre os mesmos sonhos****  
><strong>**De quantidade e tamanho****  
><strong>**Garotos fazem tudo igual****  
><strong>**E quase nunca chegam ao fim**

Sheila parou de digitar o texto, franzindo o cenho. Por que aquela canção em específico parecia lhe trazer algum tipo de sentimento? Era estranha aquela sensação de que havia algo errado ali.

O celular tocou, ela atendeu sem ao menos ver quem era pelo identificador de chamadas.

-Alô?

_-Sheila? É a Isa, tudo bem?_

-Tudo... Acho que... Tudo.

_-Hãn?_

-Desculpa, Isa, é que... Sei lá, é estranho. Tá tocando uma música na rádio que mexeu comigo, sabe? Mas eu não sei em relação a que... Ou quem.

_-Do que você está falando?_

-Sabe aquela música do Leoni, "Garotos"?

_-Sei, eu gosto dessa música... Bom, eu não sei de nada sobre o que está se passando, enfim... O nosso programa para sábado ainda está de pé?_

-Claro, a gente se encontra na Brás às 19 horas, tudo bem?

_-Tudo bem, até sábado então. Beijos!_

-Beijos, Isa!

Desligou o celular, a música já estava no fim, mas ela ainda ecoava em sua mente. Tentou afastá-la balançando a cabeça para os lados, precisava voltar a escrever o texto.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Estaria sonhando com o que? Com ele? Esboçou um novo sorriso, por que não? Afinal, Sheila deixara bem claro que ele era seu cavaleiro favorito, o que havia deixado uma ponta de esperança em seu peito. Tocou a bandana com uma das mãos, ela dissera que gostava mesmo daquele pedaço de pano.

"_Mas me lembra o Rambo. – o fitou como se aquilo fosse óbvio – E eu amo o Rambo."_

Merda, não era por causa dele e sim por causa de um personagem de cinema! Um personagem... Másculo, cheio de si, que detonava com tudo e todos, seguro. Tudo que ele, Aiolos, não era!

Tinha que admitir, era um moleque mesmo, que passara a maior parte dos anos morto, enquanto Sheila ia para a escola, tinha sua turma de amigos e paqueras, morava com os pais, viajava, brigava com a irmã mais nova, dava seu primeiro beijo, a primeira transa. E quando voltara à vida, era a mesma rotina de treinos, missões, proteger Atena e o Santuário. Tinha sido assim nos últimos doze anos.

E os últimos doze anos para Sheila?

Faculdade, trabalhos diversos, namorados, independência financeira, viagens, amigos verdadeiros, festas, porres, o reconhecimento de seu trabalho, planos de morar sozinha...

Experiências que a haviam moldado como mulher e que ele, Aiolos, nunca teve e jamais teria.

Baixou os olhos e já ia se deitar novamente quando a brasileira lhe chamou a atenção novamente. Sheila estava se virando de lado, descobrindo parte de suas pernas e murmurando alguma coisa inteligível.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Talvez você seja melhor que os outros****  
><strong>**Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim****  
><strong>**São sempre os mesmos sonhos****  
><strong>**De quantidade e tamanho****  
><strong>**Garotos perdem tempo pensando****  
><strong>**Em brinquedos e proteção****  
><strong>**Romance de estação****  
><strong>**Desejo sem paixão****  
><strong>**Qualquer truque contra a emoção**

A música não saía de sua cabeça, então decidiu deixar o texto de lado por um momento e ir até a cozinha atrás de alguma coisa para beber e de um comprimido, aquela dorzinha de cabeça a estava deixando louca. Minimizou o texto e então um sorriso moldou seus lábios, ao mirar o papel de parede do notebook.

Era uma montagem, feita pelo seu amigo Rodrigo, de uma foto dela junto de Aiolos de Sagitário. Deus do céu, se aquele homem fosse de verdade, dava uns catos nele com vontade! Mas é claro que aquela possibilidade era impossível de se tornar realidade.

-Mas, se fosse de verdade, bem que poderia ter encontrado esse homem em Atenas... – disse para si mesma, lembrando-se da viagem de alguns meses atrás, junto dos amigos para a Grécia.

**Garotos fazem tudo igual****  
><strong>**E quase nunca chegam ao fim****  
><strong>**Talvez você seja melhor que os outros****  
><strong>**Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aiolos levantou-se para cobrir direito a brasileira, então notou que ela ainda murmurava algo, bem baixinho. Aproximou-se para poder ouvir melhor.

-Talvez... Quem sabe... Goste... Goste de... Mim...

Levantou a cabeça depressa, de quem ela falava? Com quem estava sonhando? Afrodite?

Ou...

Ou ele?

Beijou a testa de Sheila e voltou a se deitar no chão. Quem sabe ele tinha alguma chance com ela?

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
><strong>

Brás é uma pizzaria famosa aqui em São Paulo, antes que pensem que usei o artigo errado para me referir ao bairro paulistano.

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao Mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está mais um pequeno "fragmento" de ALSA. Inicialmente, era para ser uma ceninha Isa e Camus ou Mabel e Ricardo, mas, com os últimos acontecimentos da fic escrita pela Krika, esta cena em especial ganhou forma e corpo na minha cabeça e acabou passando a frente das outras duas, que estão sendo desenvolvidas...

Espero que goste, Cris! Ah, a música que me ajudou a dar corpo à escrita não é o tema Cris e Saga escolhido pela Krika ou mesmo sugerido por mim no grupo do face, pelo contrário... É mais triste, pesado e um tanto sombrio. Ah, e antes que me esqueça, eu não sou médica e muito menos estudiosa de neurologia e afins, portanto, o que descrevo abaixo é pura fantasia, ok?

Boa leitura a todos!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Fragment #02 – You can't save me**

**Saga x Cris x Ares**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I lost my mind**

**Just so I could escape**

**I still got time**

**But I know, is too late**

**I still got friends**

**To tell me I'm ok**

**I still alive**

**But I keep on testing fate**

_Eu perdi a cabeça_

_Só assim eu conseguiria escapar_

_Eu ainda tenho tempo_

_Mas eu sei, já é muito tarde_

_Eu ainda tenho amigos_

_Para me dizer que estou bem_

_Eu ainda estou vivo_

_Mas eu continuo testando o destino_

Se tivesse sido atingido por seu golpe "Outra Dimensão", talvez fosse mandado para um lugar como aquele. Aliás, sempre tivera curiosidade em saber para qual das inúmeras dimensões existentes seus oponentes eram enviados quando levavam o golpe. Poderia perguntar ao Shun ou Hyoga quando retornasse.

Se é que retornaria. Ah, sim, ele sabia muito bem porque estava naquele corredor gelado e escuro, cheio de quadros animados que lhe mostravam cenas de sua vida, outras que não sabia de onde eram e tantas que faziam parte de seus sonhos.

Não era a primeira vez que tentara se matar. Mas nunca com tanta força e vontade como esta.

Continuou andando pelo corredor, até que seus olhos azuis pousaram sobre um dos quadros à direita. A tentativa de assassinato de Atena, ainda bebê. Aiolos de Sagitário, seu grande amigo e maior incentivador de sua vida como cavaleiro salvando a pequena. E descobrindo a verdade sobre quem era o autor do atentado e que se escondia sob o manto do Grande Mestre do Santuário.

"Ele vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai... Eu preciso acreditar nisso"

Ouviu a voz do amigo, mas ela estava distante. Certamente estava na enfermaria do Santuário, atrás de informações sobre seu estado. Queria poder rir. Chorar. Dizer para ele não se preocupar. Ou simplesmente se deixar levar.

Um suspiro, que logo se transformou em um grito de dor abafado. A cabeça latejava. Levou as mãos às têmporas, era como se estivessem espetando diversas agulhas em sua fronte e nuca. Foi então que ouviu novamente uma voz, mas não a do sagitariano.

"_Você é um inútil, Saga... Em poucas horas Aiolos será sagrado Grande Mestre do Santuário e você preso a uma cama, ligado à aparelhos... Preso a este mundo confuso e perverso que é a sua própria mente... Você é um imprestável!"_

-Cale-se! – Saga gritou, afastando-se daquele quadro, voltando ao meio do corredor. Próximo à outra imagem.

Estava em Star Hill, de pé, segurando uma adaga dourada. A mesma que usaria para matar Atena. A mesma que usara para tirar a vida de Shion, cujo corpo jazia aos seus pés. Um sorriso perverso moldava seus lábios, ainda mais quando finalmente o jovem cavaleiro que aguardava adentrou o templo.

Sem questionar ou dizer uma única palavra, Shura de Capricórnio abaixou-se e, com uma das mãos, cerrou os olhos de Shion. O Grande Mestre estava morto.

"_Ele era tão jovem, Saga... Ele o tinha como um exemplo, quase como um ídolo. Foi a sua maldade que o corrompeu, a sua sede pelo poder!"_

-Não! Foi você... Você é o único culpado por tudo...

"_Eu? Mas tudo que fiz foi lançar a ideia em sua mente, você se encarregou do resto... Você nunca deixou de ser Saga, sempre teve plena consciência de tudo que fizemos juntos..."_

A dor aumentava à medida em que ouvia a voz de Ares a lhe falar. Saga tentava de todas as maneiras afastá-lo, mas como poderia fazê-los e ele estava em sua mente? Com as mãos sobre a cabeça, caiu de joelhos no chão. E então algo aconteceu.

Um sopro quente em sua direção. A dor que se foi como por mágica. Um apito metálico. Um toque gentil em seu corpo físico, mas que pôde, de alguma maneira, sentir no lugar onde se encontrava preso.

-Cristiane...

Fechou os olhos, era como se pudesse sentir até mesmo o perfume que ela exalava. Ela não o deixara. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, com as suas recusas e as palavras ditas por ela, a mineira estava ali. Não havia desistido dele.

Abriu novamente os olhos e então notou que havia um outro quadro na parede à esquerda. Um jovem casal deitado sobre uma toalha, à beira de um lago, se beijando sem pressa e de maneira apaixonada. Eram eles.

Saga e Cristiane.

Sorriu, observando a cena.

Porém...

Notou que uma de suas mãos deixava de acariciar o corpo da mineira para se afastar até uma cesta de vime próxima. E, de lá, retirar um objeto metálico e dourado.

A adaga dourada.

Foi com desespero que Saga se viu afastar um pouco de Cris e, com os olhos vermelhos e um sorriso diabólico, cravar a adaga no abdômen da jovem mulher.

-NÃO! Cris... Não!

Uma gargalhada soou pelo corredor, cada vez mais alta e estridente, assim como sons de passos metálicos podiam ser ouvidos. Saga levantou os olhos e viu à sua frente, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e um olhar superior, a si mesmo. Ou não.

Usava a surplice de Hades, mas seus cabelos eram negros e os olhos, vermelhos.

Ares.

Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade, mas o encarou. Não permitiria que aquele monstro vencesse a batalha. Não permitiria que ele tocasse novamente em Atena, Aiolos, ou Shion.

Muito menos em Cristiane.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Try just a little, understand what I'm telling you**

**I'm not what you think**

**Start it off**

**Do the right thing**

**Life got in the way**

**You don't know what to say**

**I'm not asking why**

_Tente só um pouco, entender o que eu estou dizendo_

_Eu não sou o que você pensa_

_Comece de novo_

_Faça a coisa certa_

_A vida tomou um caminho_

_Que fez com que você não soubesse o que dizer_

_E eu não estou perguntando o porquê_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cris, eu juro que na próxima eu escrevo uma cena bonitinha de vocês dois, tá?

Beijos a todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E aqui está Isa, seu presente! E, unindo o útil ao agradável, não poderia ter oportunidade melhor para os eu capítulo no gaiden de ALSA... Espero que goste!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Isabel x Camus**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A estrada tinha o asfalto perfeito, o que dava à motorista a sensação de que podia ser, por um breve momento, Will Power ao volante. A tentação de pisar fundo e passar dos 100 Km permitidos era grande, mas a amiga sentada no banco do passageiro e também a que estava sentada no banco traseiro do Renault podavam toda e qualquer tentativa de acelerar um mínimo que fosse.

-Sheila... Você já ultrapassou dez quilômetros no marcador.

-Só um pouquinho, Isa... Esse asfalto é uma tentação!

-Nós não estamos em um circuito oval, Sheila. Logo, logo você vai levar uma multa!

Sheila pensou nas palavras de Julia. Uma multa, em uma auto-estrada francesa, seria cobrada em euros. Convertendo para reais... Desacelerou na hora, aquilo ia doer muito no seu bolso.

Estavam em Marselha, rumo à um autêntico chateau francês. Os campos de lavanda coloriam em diversos tons de lilás e roxo as margens da estrada. Era o início da jornada francesa do mestrado de Isa e como Sheila e Julia estavam de férias do trabalho no Brasil, haviam decidido viajar com a amiga, aproveitar um dez dias de férias e depois retornariam sozinhas.

Era a realização de um sonho. Que começara a se realizar á exatamente um ano, quando haviam viajado junto dos amigos do grupo do facebook para a Grécia. Uma viagem de sonho, mas que... Ainda tinha alguns pontos obscuros mal explicados.

Ah, sim, era estranho, mas havia um período de tempo vivido durante a viagem que não parecia ter sido vivido como o grupo de lembrava. Era como se faltasse uma peça em um grande quebra-cabeças. Aquela sensação estava matando Isa.

Principalmente pelo fato de que não se lembrava de ter comprado aquele livro raríssimo e tão importante para sua pesquisa, que tinha em mãos no momento.

-Olha só! – Julia gritou, trazendo Isa de volta à realidade – Já dá pra ver o chateau no fim da estrada!

As amigas sorriram. E Sheila, esquecendo-se por um breve momento da multa em euros, acelerou um tantinho para chegarem logo ao local...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

No chateau, do alto de uma das janelas, podia se ver alguém afastar a cortina de linho azul para observar as amigas recém chegadas, que desciam do carro naquele momento e eram recebidas pelos empregados do local. Os olhos verdes e um tanto embaçados tentavam focar a visão, ainda que estivesse usando óculos.

-Por que tenho a impressão de que você não vai conseguir se manter afastado dela? – disse uma voz masculina em tom grave, ao homem que estava na janela.

-Porque me conhece bem, Milo... – respondeu ao amigo, com um fino sorriso nos lábios ao ver Isa entrar pelo chateau carregando o livro que havia lhe dado de presente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

-Esse lugar é lindo! – exclamou Sheila ao abrir as cortinas do quarto onde ficaria – Olha só, tem girassóis nos campos que ficam nos fundos!

-E um vinhedo próximo às colinas... – Julia observou, parando ao lado da amiga – Venha ver, Isa!

A morena deixou o livro sobre a cama e se juntou às amigas na janela. E, ao observar a imensidão daqueles campos, por um breve momento ela levou a mão ao pingente que trazia no pescoço.

Um cisne, que parecia feito de gelo. Assim como o livro, não se lembrava de tê-lo comprado em Atenas. Mas não conseguia tirá-lo do pescoço.

Aquele pequeno objeto tinha uma importância que não sabia explicar bem qual era...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

O dia passou sem maiores problemas, as amigas estavam se adaptando ao lugar. Ao final da tarde, desceram todas juntas para o jantar no chateau, junto de outros hóspedes do local. Provaram da culinária local, os melhores vinhos e quando o jantar já estava quase no fim, um garçom se aproximou da mesma, entregando à Isa um pequeno envelope branco.

-O que é isso?

-Parece um cartão, Julia.

Ela o abriu e dentro realmente havia um cartão, simples, com alguns escritos em francês.

"_Aujourd'hui, dans le Château Lac à 20 heures."_

-O que é isso, Isa?

-Parece que alguém quer me encontrar no lago do chateau mais tarde...

-Ain, meu Deus, Isa! Você fisgou o coração de um francês!

-Menos, Sheila, menos... Vai que é só uma brincadeira.

-Você só vai saber indo até o lago, no horário marcado.

Isa fitou Julia pensativa. E, por instinto, a mão direita foi parar no pingente de cisne, que por um momento pareceu mais frio.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mal o relógio havia marcado as 20 horas, lá estava Isa às margens do lago, de boca aberta. Era verão na França, então... Por que o lago estava congelado? Andou mais alguns passos e encontrou uma caixa de madeira com seu nome, ao abrir a mesma, um par de patins para gelo e um bilhete pedindo a ela para calçá-los.

A curiosidade era maior, então ela o fez. Calçou os patins e deslizou para o meio do lago, olhando ao seu redor, tentando visualizar alguém.

Nada...

Então, uma música começou a tocar. De onde ela vinha?

-Nessum Dorma? Por quê?

-Achei que gostaria, senhorita Isabel... – disse-lhe uma voz grave.

Ao se virar, Isa deparou-se com um belo rapaz, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, usando óculos e vestido em roupas casuais. Ele lhe sorria, ainda que discretamente. Ele patinou até ela, parando bem à sua frente.

Era alto, e tinha porte atlético. E, por um instante, Isa pensou que o conhecia de algum lugar.

-Qual o seu nome?

-Camus.

-Camus... Uma homenagem ao escritor?

-Por assim dizer... O que acha de uma dança, Isabel?

De onde ele a conhecia? Como sabia seu nome? Eram tantas perguntas, mas Isa... Ela simplesmente aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, deixando-se conduzir pelo lago congelado, em uma valsa elegante. E assim foi até o último acorde da música, quando Camus a conduziu de volta ao meio do lago, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

-De onde eu o conheço, Camus? Você não me parece estranho...

-E não sou, mas... – ele acariciou o rosto afogueado de Isa – Por uma questão de segurança, você me esqueceu...

Isa ia dizer algo, mas Camus impediu, pousando os dedos sobre os lábios macios...

-Mas eu não te esqueci, Isa... Fui eu quem lhe deu este cisne... – ele apontou o pingente – E sou eu quem povoa seus sonhos.

Então Camus entrelaçou os dedos no cachos delineados dos cabelos de Isa e a puxou para junto de si, beijando-a sem pressa, mas com desejo.

Uma beijo guardado há um ano. Para ela. E somente para ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
